The Eevee and Pichu Show Series 1
by LegoMink
Summary: Eevee and Pichu, along with friends who are also Pokemon, host a show where random things happen. IMPORTANT: When reviewing, point out things that could be improved. Don't just complain - you need a reason to.
1. Mistakes come in Pilot episodes!

_Episode 1 'The Start' (Warning: This maybe quite short. So please don't comment on it's length, mainly 'cause I insisted it be short.)_

Quick Summary of Content!

Places: The Pokelounge(made-up!), Pichu and Eevee's house.

Characters(in order of speaking): Pichu, Eevee, Chimchar

The Story!

Go to a place called the Pokelounge, in a land called Pokehigh. It's cool.

Pichu: The best place in places!

Eevee: Or at least we know of.

Pichu: Does it matter anyway?

Eevee: Nah, not really.

Chimchar: Hey guys! Whatcha doing?

Pichu: Hosting a show on LIVE computer screens!

Eevee: On a site for fan fiction! Can't remember the name...

Chimchar: Oh. Then hello, guys!

Pichu: Chimchar, don't do that! No, please! DON'T! That cost me a mini – fortune!

Eevee: And I had to go to COLLEGE for that!

Chimchar: Oh. Why didn't you say so?

Pichu: Sigh...what are we going to do with you?

Eevee: I think we should take a commercial break...

5 minutes later...

The gang are in Pichu and Eevee's house. Pichu is on his computer, the 'Computer Poketch 3000' which is a computer version of the Poketch, with the computer things, as well as the Poketch applications.

Eevee: What do you have to burn for yourself!?

Chimchar: Marshmallows!

Pichu: Why, can't, I, do, my, FREAKIN' EMAIL CHECKING!

Eevee: Calm down, Pichu.

Pichu: I AM CALM!!

Chimchar: It's really showing.

Eevee: Pichu, try eating this cheese – holy fur, let me finish my sentence you fat little mouse!

Pichu: I'm not a Bidoof.

Eevee: Whatever!

Pichu: Chimchar, what was Sinnoh like?

Chimchar: You two should know. Pichu's species are there, and Eevee's dad is living there.

Eevee: I miss him so VERY MUCH! (crying instantly after sentence.)

Pichu: Tissue?

Chimchar: Slightly over-cooked marshmallow?

Eevee: Nah. Let's roll!

End of Pilot

Five steps to fan fiction:

Find

Read

Review

Keep reading

And eat marshmallows.

Follow those steps, and my story might be improved.


	2. Would you like to ride, in my Episode 2?

_Episode 2 'New Reporters'_

Announcer: In just few moments, you'll be reading the Eevee and Pichu show, but let's summary the content! First...

_Today..._

Places: The Studio, Pokelounge,

Characters(order of speaking): Pichu, Eevee, Chimchar, Camera Guy, Turtwig, Piplup, Castform, Ditto

_The Story!_

_Intro Song Lyrics!_

It's the Eevee and Pichu show,

It helps when you're the go,

See them everywhere,

Here and there!

Hear them speak with sound,

Make your clock is wound,

It's the Eevee and Pichu Show,

On when outsides in the snow!

So now we take you there,

Where they know everywhere,

To the very studio,

Where they keep Luxio!

On at times,

When there's dimes,

So listen in,

On this information BIN!!

Eevee and Pichu!

_Part 1 The Studio_

Pichu: Welcome, and be sure to read carefully!

Eevee: What did you say that for? It's only television.

Pichu: Yeah, but haven't you seen T.V. Shows about T.V. Shows!? THE WORLD IS IN CRISIS!!

Eevee: Is it?

Pichu: Coarse. How would we – (_a rock crashes through the studio roof.) HOLY MOUSE!_

Chimchar: Hey, my fire stone. Thanks guys!

Eevee: But we didn't-

Chimchar:(_in a somewhat angry voice)_ I said thanks guys!

Pichu: Ok, ok. No need to burn your tail.

Chimchar: It's like that anyway.

Pichu: I see...

Eevee: How long 'til break?

Camera Guy: 'Bout 5 minutes...I don't know.

Pichu: Gotcha!

Eevee: How'd d'you think we'll kill time?

(_Turtwig walks in, holding what seems to be a leaf stone in his mouth.)_

Turtwig: Hiya guys! I signed up for this Pokemon competition!

Eevee: That's great and all, but this is a story. A piece of fiction.

Piplup: Hey guys! Do you do news? I mean, BROADCAST it?

Pichu: We can, but we don't have a NORMAL news guy. All we have is the weather, with Castform. And the sports with Ditto.

Castform: Today's forecast is total RUBBISH!

Ditto: And the sports guys are pathetic!

Chimchar: So guys, can us three join?

Pichu: Sure. Chimchar, you'll report on breaking news.

Chimchar: What's that?

Pichu: News that is just in. Piplup on traffic, and Turtwig on environmental stuff.

The Sinnoh Starters: HOORAY!

Commercial Break...

_Part 2 The Pokelounge_

Eevee: Well, this is our Pokelounge.

Chimchar: It's awesome!

Pichu: We have all the game consoles.

Turtwig: SWEET!

Eevee: And a T.V.

Piplup: Great!

Pichu: Here we are, all together as a gang. Let's pull out a few crackers!

Author's Note:

_Episode 2 is done, first appearance of the intro song. Maybe that was a little long, but I don't care._

_So enjoy Series 1...while you can!_

_Read, review, you know the drill._

_LegoMink_


	3. Mayhem strikes AGAIN!

_**Eevee & Pichu Show – 'Pichu Pain'**_

Pichu: Unfortunately, today's show (_tries to hide giggle) _is not going to be

_(again tries to hide giggles) _shown, because (_giggles quietly)_ Eevee has rabies. Okay? Okay. Now, excuse me... BWAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD, I MEAN – BWAHEHA! HAHA! COME ON, YOU GOTTA ADMIT – BWAHAHAHA! Ok, seriously.

Eevee: Pichu?

Pichu: Yes? Hahaha!

Eevee: I don't have rabies.

Pichu: YES YOU DO! BWA HA HA! Anyway, LET THE SHOW – um.. start... yeah.

It's the Eevee and Pichu show,

It helps when you're the go,

See them everywhere,

Here and there!

Hear them speak with sound,

Make your clock is wound,

It's the Eevee and Pichu Show,

On when outsides in the snow!

So now we take you there,

Where they know everywhere,

To the very studio,

Where they keep Luxio!

On at times,

When there's dimes,

So listen in,

On this information BIN!!

Eevee and Pichu!

Pichu: On tonight's show...

Eevee: It's morning.

Pichu: On morning's show...

Chimchar: OH FOR GOD'S SAKE PICHU! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! (_Shoves Pichu away) _Hello, and welcome to the Eevee and Pichu show! On today's show, we will be talking about – COMMERCIAL BREAK! BYE LOSERS!

Eevee: Chimchar, it's 20 minutes 'til commercial break.

Pichu: _Hello...?_

Chimchar: I don't care!

Pichu: _Mouse slowly dying on floor..._

Piplup: Now just what is going on here?

Pichu: _For your sake... there is a mouse dying on the floor like, 2 feet away from you...!_

Turtwig: Anyone seen Pichu?

Pichu: _For god's sake! I'm 2 feet away from you! I'm in all of your eyesights! How are you not hearing me!?..._

Eevee: Oh. Hey Pichu. How are you?

Pichu: _Well, minus the constant bleeding, dislocated shoulder, 5 missing teeth and headache, DANDY!_

Turtwig: Where's Pichu, again?

Pichu: _If I hear ONE more person ask where I am, I'll SUE!_

Piplup: Oh. That's good.

Pichu: _For me it is. You, not so much._

Eevee: So, Chimchar, what did you learn about marshmallows?

Chimchar: They're fluffy...

Eevee: Yes, they are! Now get out my house!

Chimchar: This is the studio.

Eevee: HOLY CRP! AND WE'RE ON AIR! See you after the commercial break, viewers. NOW, turn that damn camera off!

Announcer: Stay tuned on Channel EP for the animated adventures of Thy Pichuman and Secret Eevee!

Chorus: _Watch all our number one shows!_

And...off the air!

Everyone 'cept Pichu: Bye!

Pichu: Guys? Guys! Don't leave me here! Hello! Hello? Guys! Guys! Guys? Hello!...

3 hours later...

Pichu: Hello! Guys? Hello? Guys! Don't leave me.

(_A stamp comes up with 'The End' on it)_

Pichu: Hello! Guys! Don't leave me with the end credits! Please! I'm hungry...


	4. You heard him!

_**Eevee and Pichu in...**_

_'Cinema!'_

Pichu: Hello, and welcome to today's show. Today will bring exciting new experiences, and bazookas, in movie theatres.

Eevee: That, or you're gonna say I have rabies again.

Pichu: It was funny!

Eevee: ...just be quiet.

(_intro plays)_

Pichu: In this episode, Pichu checks his email.

Eevee: Whatcha' got?

Pichu: Well...there's a faint...

Piplup: Just check it!

Turtwig: Or you'll be a rug again!

Chimchar: ...and that's only the start. After that was a -

Eevee: CHIMCHAR! Pichu needs you.

Aipom: No! Don't leave...I was gonna scratch you...then eat a banana...then hug you...and eat another banana...and then, I'll eat ANOTHER banana, and-

Pichu: Aipom! We get the point!

Aipom: eat a banananito...

Eevee: Pichu, we're on air in 5...4...3...2...1...ON!

Pichu: Hello. On today's show

Eevee: You did that.

Pichu: Don't interrupt! On -

Eevee: First, we head to the movie theatre, for a short film on your funeral – I mean jobs.

5 minutes later...

Pichu: It starts, with a single word..

Eevee: There's always a guy who constantly nags the audience. As in, he like, TALKS to the movie.

Houndour: Oo, oo, I know this bit. I know this bit! He shoots the guy right in the FACE!

The rest of 'em: Aw, thanks!

Thank you, now there's no point!

What the crap, Houndour?

Pichu: That's it! DI-A-LO-DO, DA-A-LO-DO, DI-A-LO-DO, die!

Eevee: Pichu, calm down...I can't hear the movie.

Pichu: DO YOU WANT IT TOO? 'Cause I got it! You bi-

Aipom runs to Pichu, grabs him, and throws him outside.

The scene cuts to Pokelounge.

Pichu: Okay, we're not aloud at the movies any more. But, we got a TV, ain't we?

Eevee: Actually, we sold that AND the sterio to pay for YOUR fine!

Pichu: What did I get fined for?

Chimchar: Oh nothing, just yelling, videoing, screaming, violence, not having your bazooka turned off...there's only about 10000 more reasons. Nothing too bad.

Aipom: It's a good thing I threw you out when I did. You were gonna fire that thing so many damn times...

Pichu: How do you know? Are you psychic?! Are ya'? Are ya'? ARE YA'? I asked you a question!! ANSWER ME!! Heheheh, hehehe, HAHAHA! I'm not crazy? You all are! YOU'RE ALL MAD! CRAZY, I TELL YOU!!

10 minutes later...

Aipom: Pichu's gone bye-bye, Eevee.

Eevee: I know.

Piplup: We should -

Eevee: I know.

Turtwig: No we should -

Eevee: I know. I know. I know. I know.

The end credits come.

Eevee: I diddly-doodly know. I know. Very, well, I know. Oh yeah, I KNOW!

_What will the gang do about Pichu's craziness? Will Eevee stop saying I know? Will Aipom eat all those bananas? Will Starly get ANY LINES? Find out...NEVER!_

Episode 4 of 10.

Developed by Idontreallycare industries.

Made possible by the author's imagination.

Credit to Pichu for his stunts, Eevee for his fur, and me for the sake of it.

Blahblahblah some unimportant crap blahblahblah

See ya!

No seriously, go away.

If you are reading this sentence, go away.

I SAID GO THE CRAP AWAY!

I'm sorry, ahem, go...away...!

Pichu: He said go away!


End file.
